hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Lessons
Flying Lessons is the second episode of the second season and twelfth episode overall of . It was released on January 10, 2020, in Hong Kong while it was released on February 6, 2020, on LEGO.com. Its international release date was February 13, 2020. Official Description Parker chooses a slightly inconvenient time and place to reveal her fear of flying. Just as she and Jack are mid-air on a test flight in Douglas’ new stunt bi-plane, things get a whole lot scarier. Harry Cane – the weather-controlling ghost – is about to cause extreme turbulence for both pilot and passengers. Plot Jack is streaming live in Douglas' airplane along with Parker, who is not enjoying the ride. In an effort to show off, Douglas begins to perform stunts with his plane which causes Parker to freak out even more. She then reveals that she's afraid of heights and wants Douglas to land the plane. Suddenly, the clouds begin to get murky and Harry Cane appears in their sights. He summons a tornado and Douglas barely avoids the twister. Trying to stop the Boss Ghost, Jack uses one of the ray guns to shoot at Harry Cane, but he responds blasting hail at them. Despite multiple attempts, Jack is unsuccessful at landing a shot, so the Hunters decide to be aggressive by flying towards Harry Cane. Unfortunately, Harry Cane zaps lightning at the airplane causing Douglas to fall into the tornado. With no pilot operating the plane, it begins to dip downwards, so Parker decides to jump into the cockpit and fly the plane. The Hunters fly towards Harry Cane, but she avoids his attacks giving Jack and chance to capture him, which he does. The weather then returns to normal, and Douglas lands in the passenger seat next to Jack. Both Hunters then compliment her flying abilities and being able to conquer her fears. When asked if she wanted to land, she passed down on the opportunity and continued on with flying. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Harry Cane - William Kasten *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Harry Cane *The episode came out on January 10, however for unknown reasons the episode was restricted to Hong Kong only till February 13, 2020. *This is the fourth episode that J.B. and Spencer don't make an appearance. **This is also the third consecutive episode that J.B. doesn't appear in. *This is the fourth episode to take place at daytime after "Potty Mouth", "Gloom and Doom" and "Life in the Ghost Lane". *When Douglas sings, "It's raining me", it may be a reference to The Weather Girls' "It's Raining Men". Gallery Opening shot.png Stunt Plane.png Flying Lessons 6.02.14 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.01.55 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.01.39 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.01.22 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.00.55 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.00.33 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.00.13 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.04.48 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.04.25 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.04.09 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.03.55 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.03.43 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.03.03 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.02.49 PM.png Cryokinesis..png Flying Lessons 6.05.32 PM.png Flying Lessons 6.05.17 PM.png Weather boss ghost captured.png Category:2020 Category:Hidden Side Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2020 episodes